The goal of this program is to enhance the quality of clinical cancer teaching at the University of Wisconsin Center for Health Sciences. Specific aims include: 1) Providing entering and first year medical students with a nine-week clinical cancer experience with a senior oncologist serving as teacher and role model and assessing its effect on career choices and attitudes toward cancer and the cancer patient. 2) Re-evaluating content and increasing time devoted to cancer teaching in the second and fourth years of medical school. 3) Developing computer-assisted materials for the neoplastic diseases course. 4) Presenting the preventive oncology course to medical students, family practice residents, primary care residents, graduate students, nursing students, nurses and physicians in practice. 5) Enhancing teaching of surgical oncology through establishment of the Division of Surgical Oncology with defined residency rotation. 6) Modifying the program for medical oncology trainees to provide an educational experience appropriate for academic careers. 7) Encouraging development of the curriculum in Human Cancer Biology graduate program including courses in preventive oncology, nutrition, pharmacology, endocrinology, and medical and cancer statistics. 8) Integrating the activities of graduate students in Human Cancer Biology with clinical research studies. 9) Coordinating and expanding statewide continuing professional education for physicians and nurses. specialization and enhancing oncology content of existing undergraduate and graduate courses in the School of Nursing through recruitment of a doctorally prepared oncology nurse. 11) Providing graduate nursing students research experiences in oncology nursing studies through summer assistantships under the direction of faculty preceptors. 12) Emphasizing at all levels relatively neglected fields, including prevention, epidemiology, statistics, and nutrition.